Conta ou não conta?
by Madge Krux
Summary: Aventuras e romances a flor da pele!


**Fic 2: Conta ou não conta???**

Algum tempo depois daquele incidente, todos os moradores já faziam suas tarefas, inclusive Madge, que já tinha se recuperado completamente do machucado. E, depois daquele dia, por incrível que pareça ela parecia estar, mais... como podemos dizer... aliviada, pois sabia que Ned não ia contar nada sobre o que conversaram naquele dia.

Voltando aquele dia...

Todos saíram do quarto, até Challenger, que já havia cuidado de seus machucados.

N: O que foi, Madge??? Não quer brigar comigo, quer???

M: Claro que não... bom, só se fez algo muito ruim...

N: Não... pode ter certeza!!!

M: O que eu quero de você é só o seu silêncio...

N: Meu silêncio??? Como assim, Madge??? Você poderia me explicar que diabos é isso???

M: Se você deixar né!!!

N: Desculpe.. pode falar...

M: É sobre tudo que falei ontem...

N: Ahn...

M: Sobre sermos uma família e tal...

N: Sei... continua...

M: Você poderia pelo menos fingir que está prestando atenção!!!

N: Eu estou prestando atenção!!!

M: Pois não parece...

N: Você vai ficar me xingando ou vai continuar o que você estava falando???

M: Tá...tá... é o seguinte: Tenho que manter minha reputação aqui dentro da casa.... então quero que fique de boca fechada entendeu???

N: E, porque eu deveria???

M: Se você preza pela sua vida...

N: Isso é uma ameaça???

M: Se você acha assim!!!

N: Eu não sou sua marionete...

M: Que eu estou fazendo??? Desse jeito vamos acabar brigando de novo e vai acontecer tudo de novo...hehe... - pensou ela.

N: Você está me escutando?

M: Estou Ned!!! E lhe peço desculpas...

Ned arregalou os olhos.

N: O que??? Marguerite Krux me pedindo desculpas???

M: Sim... Ned... pedindo Ned... e, agora é a hora de você dizer sim ou não...

N: O que está acontecendo com você hein???

M: Nada...

N: Nada??? Estou começando a me preocupar com você!!!

M: Eu estou bem!!! Quer dizer a não ser pela minha perna é claro... diria que estou cem por cento...

Ned ficou sem entender esse bom humor e este pedido de desculpas repentino vindo de nada mais nada menos do que Madge...

N: Eu não acho que você está bem...

M: Por quê???

N: Pelo fato de você estar sendo gentil, educada!!!

M: Então quer dizer que tenho que ser rude, mal educada é???

N: Claro que não!!! Mas, é que durante esse tempo que estamos aqui, eu já até me acostumei com a Marguerite Krux e suas alfinetadas...

M: Ned... deixa de ser...

Ned a interrompeu.

N: Não vou dizer que, não fico feliz com essa mudança, mas, sabe, eu aprendi a lidar com a Marguerite Krux de antes, grossa, cheia de mistérios, porém, sabia lidar com diversas situações diferentes... sempre que entrávamos em encrenca era você que nos tirava dela, com sua inteligência e esperteza... uma mudança assim, radical e de uma hora para outra me pegou de surpresa...

Madge olhava para Ned com os olhos cheio de ternura.

M: Eu não sabia, Ned!!! Mas, podemos fazer uma coisa???

N: O que???

M: Não contar nada a ninguém sobre toda esta conversa...

N: Mas... mas, não está certo???

M: Porque, Ned??? Me dá um único motivo de não estar certo...

Ned pensou um pouco, mas não encontrou nenhum motivo de certa relevância.

N: Somos uma família e, como família temos de compartilhar tudo...

M: Nem tudo... as vezes, mesmo em família temos de ter nossa privacidade e, os outros tem de respeitar isso...

N: Mas... mas....

M: E, mais uma coisa... quero que você me prometa que não vai contar nada para ninguém...

N: Ahn... ahn... tá eu prometo!!! Mas, olha só estou fazendo isso porque sei que está certa a respeito de termos nossa privacidade!!!

M: Obrigada, Ned!!! Agora vem cá, deixa eu te dar um abraço...

Eles deram um longo e apertado abraço.

M: Agora quero ficar sozinha!!!!

N: Tem certeza???

M: Ned???

N: Ta já estou indo!!!

M: Não esqueça da promessa viu?

N: Não esquecerei!!!

M: Obrigada...

Ned saiu do quarto de Madge intrigado por tantos segredos revelados por Madge, o baú mais precioso, perigoso e misterioso de todo plateau.

N (em pensamento): Um dia ainda vou entender a cabeça dela!!! E de todas as mulheres!!!

Voltando para o futuro...

R: Que bom que você já está bem Madge!!!

M: Eu também...

R: É assim você pode me ajudar com as tarefas...

M: Ah é.. as tarefas... infelizmente John!!! Infelizmente...

R: Por quê???

M: Porque o que???

R: Onde você anda com a cabeça hein???

M: Engraçadinho!!! Acho que vou procurar algo melhor para fazer...

R: Madge????

M: Que foi???

R: Desculpa por aquele dia...

M: De novo na mesma tecla, Lorde John Roxton!!! Você não se cansa???

R: Nunca em se tratando de você!!!

M: Se é assim... tá desculpado!!!!

R: Que bom, meu amor!!!

E já foi para abraçá-la, porém foi interrompido por Verônica.

V: Pessoal, vocês es... ai desculpa!!!

Roxton meio desconcertado.

R: Pode entrar Vê!!!

V: Desculpa mesmo... mas, é que precisamos ir Madge!!!

M: Ah... já estou indo!!!

R: Como assim??? Onde vocês estão indo hein???

M: Coisa de mulheres... acho que você não ia querer ir...

E já pegando suas coisas e saiu do quarto deixando Roxton falando sozinho.

M: Já estou pronta!!!

F: Então vamos...

V: Até mais... se cuidem!!!

C e N: Vocês também!!!

R: Mas.. aonde vocês vão???

O elevador desceu e, novamente Roxton ficou sem a resposta... mas, de algum modo ele sabia que não a teria.

R: Challenger aonde elas vão???

C: Eu é que vou saber!!!

N: Vai entender as mulheres...

R: Já cansei de tentar, Ned...

Ned arregalou os olhos.

N: Mas, o que aconteceu???

R: Nada...

C: Eu te conheço, meu amigo, e, sei que aconteceu alguma coisa...

R: Logo agora que estava começando a fazer as pazes com a Madge...

N: Então, quer dizer, que...

Challenger olha para Ned e dá um risinho, Ned faz o mesmo.

C: Você não está mais de castigo???

R: O problema é esse???

N: Porque problema???

R: A Verônica chegou na hora...

C: Hehehe....

N: Sempre tem alguém para atrapalhar...

R: Mas, o que mais me intriga é essa saída das mulheres...

N: Onde será que elas foram???

C: Ou será, o que foram fazer e com quem???

Roxton e Ned se entreolharam e fizeram uma expressão de preocupados.

R: O que você quer dizer com isso???

C: Nada demais...

N: Challenger????

R: Eu te conheço muito bem!!! Você sabe de alguma coisa e, não quer nos contar né!!!

C: Eu não sei de nada que, vocês não saibam...

N: Tem certeza???

C: Absoluta!!!

E, voltaram a fazer os seus afazeres, mas ainda encucados com a saída das mulheres.

Na selva.

M: Então, Vê cadê o lugar que você falou???

V: Esta perto!!!

F: Você disse isso lá atrás...

M: É verdade... que você está nos escondendo???

V: Eu??? Nada!!!

M: Vê... te conheço muito bem!!!

F: A já sei... não tem nenhum lugar né!!!

V: Na verdade, queria um tempo a sós com vocês!!!

M: Eu sabia...

F: Algum problema, Vê???

V: É só que... não sei como dizer...

M: Tem haver com Ned...não tem???

F: O que tem o Ned???

V: É ele sim...mas, como você sabia???

M: Acho que todos da casa sabe o que rola entre os dois... bem, ou quase rola...ou deveria rolar...

Madge e Vê riram da brincadeira e, Finn coçou a cabeça.

F: Não entendi!!!

V: Deixa pra lá Finn!!!

M: Vê, agora falando sério, o que você sente por Ned???

V: Eu...bem...eu.. na verdade eu não sei...

F: Como não sabe???

V: É estranho...

M: Estranho como?

V: Toda vez que estou perto dele tenho que me controlar sabe... é como se um furacão tivesse prestes a passar... quando ele sai para alguma tarefa ou aventura, sempre fico pensando se ele está bem ou não... me preocupo com ele mais do que o normal... e, sempre quando falo nele parece que meu coração vai sair pela boca.

M: Hahaha...

F: Porque você está rindo hein???

M: É simples... você está amando Vê!!!

V: Eu o que???

M: Você está amando... tudo o que você falou é sintoma de amor...

Finn começou a rir da cara que Vê fez, contagiando Madge, logo em seguida Verônica.

V: Mas, e agora??? O que vou fazer???

M: Você tem duas escolhas: Ou esconde este sentimento pra você ou conta pra ele...

F: Prefiro a segunda opção!!!

V e M: Finn???

F: Que foi???

M: Não é você que tem que decidir isso, é a Verônica!!!

F: Ah só... achei que tivesse pedido minha opinião!!!

M: Você não entende mesmo né!!!

V: Eu não sei o que fazer...

M: Siga seu coração, Vê!!! Ele lhe dirá o que fazer!!!

F: Uau!!! E, porque você não faz isso, hein Madge???

M: O que???

V: É, a Finn esta certa... você devia falar o que sente para o Roxton!!!

M: Eu o que???

F: Não finja de boba, Madge!!! Você entendeu direitinho!!!

M: Ninguém aqui está falando de mim... estamos falando da Verônica...

V: Não tenta mudar de assunto... todos da casa sabe de seus sentimentos para com o Roxton e, os deles para com você...isso já não é nenhum segredo...

M: Disso cuido eu viu???

F: Só estamos tentando te ajudar...

V: Porque preocupamos com você!!!

M: Não preciso de ajuda!!!

F: Será mesmo???

V: Madge, escuta, só estamos tentando dizer, pra você seguir seu coração e esquecer está coisa de "" o que será que os outros vão pensar???""...

M: Eu não faço isso!!!

F: Faz sim...

V: No momento, em que você evita abraçar, beijar ele na nossa frente...coisa que você não faz quando esta à sós com ele.

M: Então...

F: Queremos que você se preocupe menos conosco e se preocupe mais em você...em sua felicidade...

Madge ficou sem palavras. Queria responder de forma a esconder a verdade delas, mas sabia que naquele momento, já não era mais nenhum segredo o amor mútuo entre os dois. Sabia que todos na casa já sabiam e torciam por isso. Mas porque tinha de ser assim??? Podia ser mais fácil!!! Pensava.

V: Você está bem, Madge???

Madge hesitou por um momento.

M: Sim... é que tá demorando para digerir tudo o que me falaram...

F: Deixa de ser boba... se fosse eu já estaria nos braços daquele caçador...

V: Finn???

F: Ops... desculpa!!! Mas, não deu para segurar...

Madge apenas riu e ficou pensando no que suas amigas tinham falado. Verônica e Finn riam do semblante sério de Madge e, nem repararam que estavam sendo cercadas por raptors.

V: Shshsh...

F: Que foi???

M: Raptors...

V: Isso mesmo... e, pelo visto estamos cercadas...

Madge, mais que depressa pegou sua arma, Finn sua balestra e Vê suas facas.

Os raptors um por um foram sucumbindo, porém um deles veio por trás de Madge e, pegou seu pé e a arrastou.

M: Socorro!!!! Alguém me ajuda...

V: Madge??????

Finn, mais que depressa, foi em direção ao raptor e com sua balestra acertou ele bem em cheio, e Vê acertou ele com sua faca, matando-o.

V: Você está bem????

M: Eu pareço bem???

F: Calma...temos de voltar pra casa!!!

Verônica da uma olhada na perna de Madge e, afirma.

V: Temos de levá-la o mais rápido possível para casa... Pro Challenger ver esse machucado.

M: Esta tão ruim assim??? Ai...

F: Vem nos te ajudamos...

Finn pegou Madge de um lado e Verônica do outro. E foram caminhando até a casa da árvore...

Na casa da árvore...

R: Eu não agüento mais o jogo de Madge...

N: Como assim???

R: Você sabe né!!! Esses jogos que ela fica fazendo... não agüento mais...

N: Você fala isso agora!!!

R: Não desta vez...

N: Quero só ver... aposto que você vai ficar correndo atrás dela assim que ela chegar aqui...

R: Quer ver???

N: É uma aposta, meu amigo!!!

R: Uma semana fazendo seus serviços se eu perder e, se contrário você faz os meus!!!

N: Apostado!!!

Eles apertaram as mãos e Ned sorriu.

R: Porque está rindo???

N: Acho que está aposta já esta vencida...

R: Isso é o que você pens....

Ele nem chegou a acabar de falar, quando ouviram o elevador. E Finn, mais que depressa, chegou já gritando.

F: Challenger??? Cadê você???

V: Precisamos de você, rápido!!!

N: O que aconteceu???

F: Fomos atacadas por raptors...

Roxton se desesperou.

R: Alguém se machucou???

M: Só eu, pra variar!!!

C: O que está acontecendo???

V: A Madge tá machucada...

C: Leva ela pro quarto...

Challenger estava cuidando de Madge, enquanto isso, na sala.

N: Parece que vou ter uma semana livre...

R: Nem vem Ned!!!

N: Você apostou meu caro!!! E aposta é aposta...

R: Mas, não valeu...

N: Como não valeu???

R: Simples... pois não esperava que Madge chegaria aqui machucada...

N: Isso não tem nada a ver!!!

R: Como não tem nada a ver???

N: Ah... sei lá... mas você perdeu!!!

R: Não perdi não... e se fosse com Verônica???

Antes de Ned responder, Challenger saiu do quarto.

R: Challenger??? Como ela está???

C: Ela vai sobreviver, meu amigo!!!

R: Vou lá falar com ela...

C: Vê está com ela... e, acho que não querem ser interrompidas!!!

R: Não sei o que tanto conversam...

N: Mulheres!!!

C: O que tem???

R: Nada não... coisa nossa!!!

Challenger arregalou os olhos e foi para seu laboratório, sem entender o que Ned quis dizer.

R: Você não precisava falar assim né!!!

N: Sabe Roxton, você sabe que eu amo Verônica né!!!

R: Quem é que não sabe...

N: Somos tão transparentes assim???

R: Meu amigo, eu também amo... e, sei muito bem o que é isso!!!

N: É... acho que temos um problema!!!

R: Que problema???

N: Amamos as mulheres mais difíceis do plateau...

R: Não só do plateau, Ned...

Os dois riem da brincadeira.

R: Mas, o que pretende fazer???

N: Sei lá... já falei diversas vezes com ela...

R: E???

N: Não foi bem pra ela... foram indiretas!!!

R: Ah, Ned!!! Você tem de ser direto...

N: Nem tanto, meu velho!!! Olha só pra você!!!

R: Acho que tem razão!!! Olha só pra mim...

N: Mas, sabe tem uma coisa boa em você ser deste jeito...

R: Tem????

N: Não vê, Roxton!!!

R: Não... é acho que to cego!!!

Ned abafa um risinho.

N: Pelo menos, Madge sabe o que você sente por ela, e, se ela age desta maneira deve ter algum motivo!!!

R: Ned, eu não acho que ela tenha algum motivo pra agir assim...

N: O que você quer dizer com isso?

R: Madge é muito egoísta; só pensa em seu bem estar... acho que ela esta é me usando...

N: Não fale assim... Acredito que ela realmente goste de você... só não quer demonstrar... pelo menos, na nossa frente...

Challenger chegou na sala e interrompeu os dois.

C: Preciso de alguém aqui no laboratório!!!

Neste momento, Vê e Finn entra na sala.

V: Roxton???

R: O que foi Vê???

V: Madge quer falar com você!!!

R: Comigo???

V: Ela esta te esperando...

Roxton, mais que depressa foi para o quarto de Madge, sem antes levar um tombo na escada pela pressa.

Todos riram.

C: Ned???

N: Já estou indo!!!

V: Não... tenho que falar com você!!!

N: Comigo???

V: Com quem mais seu bobo!!!

C: Mas, preciso de alguém...

Vê não deixou nem Challenger terminar e saiu puxando Ned. Challenger olhou para os lados e viu Finn na cozinha bebendo água.

C: Finn???

F: Que foi Challenger???

C: Preciso de você!!!

F: Chama o Ned???

C: Ele está ocupado!!!

F: Então chama o...

C: Não dá... estão todos ocupados!!! Tem que ser você!!!

F: Mas, que droga... é sempre eu que sobro!!!

C: Obrigada viu!!!

F: Desculpa...nada pessoal!!!

Na base da casa da árvore...

Ned sentou-se ao lado de Vê.

N: O que você quer, Vê???

V: Conversar...

N: Ahn...

V: Algum problema???

N: Nenhum... é que...

V: O que???

N: Nada!!!

Vê estava tentando arranjar coragem para falar o que estava sentindo por ele e, ao mesmo tempo Ned, tentava arrumar um modo pra começar a falar com sua amada.

Tanto Vê, quanto Ned não agüentavam mais esta incerteza que pairava entre eles.

V e N: Vou começar!!!

N: Pode falar primeiro...

V: Primeiro você...

N: Você que me chamou...

Os dois riem desse ping e pong que estão fazendo.

V: Tá bom!!! Vou começar...

N: Sou todo ouvidos!!!

V: Não sei como começar...

N: Tente do começo...

V: Obrigada... desde que você chegou...bom, vocês chegaram aqui, se tornaram minha família; mas, senti algo diferente por você, Ned...

N: Diferente como????

V: Posso continuar???

N: Desculpa!!!

V: Bom, não sei como explicar!!! Você mexeu comigo de uma forma mágica; e durante esse tempo tento entender que sentimento é esse dentro de mim... ahn... até agora...

Vê parou um pouco e respirou fundo.

N: Não estou entendendo!!!

V: Eu te amo... te amo muito Ned!!! Desde que te vi pela primeira vez; quis te falar a muito tempo isso, mas não tive coragem!!!

Ned ficou sem palavras. Ele também que amava aquela mulher e, nunca imaginaria um dia ouvir o que estava ouvindo.

V: É isso... e você o que tinha pra me falar???

N: É que... "ahn..." anda seu bobo, fala o que tá sentindo... não seja covarde..." - pensou.

V: Você está bem???

N: Sim... Vê, fico muito feliz ao ouvir isso...

V: Ned???

N: Vê... te amo desde há muito tempo; não consigo parar de pensar em você... quando você está por perto, me perco... é como se ao olhar para você, ao ouvir sua voz, me levasse às nuvens...

Verônica escutava atenta e uma lágrima teimava em rolar em sua face.

N: Quando você está perto, encontro meu porto seguro... mesmo estando em perigo... penso em você desde quando acordo, até na hora de dormir...

Agora foi a vez de Verônica ficar sem palavras, ela emocionada chorava a cada palavra que ele falava...

N: Você está nos meus sonhos...e, em tudo... você está em mim!!!

Ned calou-se, Vê ainda chorava.

V: Ned...

Ela ia começar a falar.

N: Shshh...

Ned a puxou mais para perto de si, e a beijou. Um beijo doce e apaixonado; ela entrelaçou suas mãos no pescoço dele e, depois deslizou suas mãos pelas costas, passando pela nuca, e, sentindo o contorno do corpo de seu amado. Ned sentiu cada vez, mais apaixonado, começou a beijar o pescoço dela e, sentir seu corpo quente. E fizeram amor ali mesmo.

Passada algumas horas, os dois ainda abraçados.

V: Fui tão boba, Ned!!!

N: Não fale assim...

V: Perdemos tanto tempo por...como posso dizer...

N: Besteiras!!!

V: Isso!!! Mas, agora não quero continuar assim!!!

N: O que??? Você não está gostando???

V: Você é muito bobo sabia!!! É claro que não... estou adorando!!!!

N: Então, porque falou que não quer continuar...

V: Bom, não quero continuar com essa bobeira de ficar escondendo o que sinto por você...

N: Ahn... que susto!!!

V: Eu te amo!!!

N: Eu também te amo...muito mesmo!!!

V: Mas e, agora???

N: Agora o que???

V: Nós??? Os outros???

N: Estou pouco me lixando pros outros...

V: Ned???

N: Quero é ser feliz, Vê!!! Nós somos uma família; e, como família vão ter que aceitar o nosso relacionamento...

V: Que relacionamento, Ned???

N: Verônica Layton, você aceita se casar comigo???

V: Eu... é... bom...

Ned já suando frio.

N: Se quiser pode me responder depois...

V: É claro que quero, seu bobo!!!

N: Você gosta de fazer isso comigo né!!!

V: Fazer o que???

N: Me dar susto...

V: É que você fica tão lindo quando fica assustado!!!

N: Sério??

V: Você fica lindo de qualquer jeito!!! Mas, vem cá...me dá um beijo!!!

E, ficaram ali trocando juras de amor e, aproveitando o momento juntos. Estavam finalmente felizes. Ned não se continha de felicidade, muito menos Vê. Eram o casal mais feliz de todo plateau, a não ser por Roxton e Madge, né!!!

No quarto de Madge...

R: Posso entrar???

M: Claro!!!

Roxton, entrou e sentou na beirada da cama e, ficou olhando Madge. Pensou... "nossa como ela é linda meu Deus!!! É a mulher mais linda do mundo!!!".

M: Terra chamando Roxton... você está me ouvindo???

R: Ah... sim, claro!!!

M: Então o que eu acabei de falar???

R: Ah...ahn...é...

M: Seu bobo!!!

R: Engraçadinha!!!

M: Roxton???

R: Você está bem Madge???

M: Estou...bom, mais ou menos...

R: Você está sentindo alguma coisa???

M: Na verdade sim...

R: Já vou chamar o Challenger...

Roxton se levantou, pronto para chamar Challenger, mas foi interrompido por Madge.

M: Roxton???

R: O que foi??? Já estou voltando, só o tempo de chamar o...

M: Não estou sentindo nenhuma dor, Roxton!!!

R: Mas...mas, você falou "mais ou menos" (Roxton imitou a voz de Madge)!!!

M: Não quis dizer isso...

R: Então o que quis dizer???

M: É que... o que eu tenho ninguém pode curar...

R: Como assim??? Talvez eu possa te ajudar!!!

M: Você não entende...

R: Você é que nunca me deixa entender!!!

Madge já cansada do jogo que Roxton estava fazendo.

M: Sabe...eu até tentei...mas juro que não consigo!!!

R: Do que você esta falando???

M: Você nunca vai entender, seu bobo!!!

Roxton fitou Madge por um instante e...

R: Sabe, você fica linda quando está com raiva!!!

M: O que???

R: Você acha que não sei o que você está falando???

M: Ahn???

R: Madge, te conheço muito bem...acho que até melhor do que você mesma...

M: Impossível, lorde!!!

R: Não pra mim... você sabe o que sinto por você, mas mesmo assim vou repetir e, farei quantas vezes forem necessárias... eu te amo... desde a primeira vez que te vi, não consigo parar de pensar em você... bom, tem vezes que acho que preocupo mais com você do que comigo...

Madge riu.

M: John...

R: Não, Madge!!! Agora vou acabar de falar...

M: Tudo bem...

R: Você é a mulher da minha vida...sem você não sou ninguém!!!

M: John...

Roxton olhou para Madge, descobrindo um rosto coberto pelas lágrimas, que rolavam uma a uma molhando sua face e, mostrando-o o delicado e profundo sentimento que vinha dela em relação a ele. Madge com a voz embargada pelo choro.

M: John...você é homem da minha vida!!! Desde muito tempo atrás, sempre me protege e se preocupa comigo... não sei como fui ser tão estúpida a ponto de me deixar levar pelo meu egoísmo e minha ganância sem fim... como não pude ver que minha felicidade está muito além do que simples pedras preciosas ou qualquer outro tesouro material... como pude me deixar levar pelos meus sentimentos ruins.... desde que te conheci Lorde John Richard Roxton, tenho lutado com um sentimento, que ainda hoje desconheço dentro de mim...tentando me esconder... me deixar levar pelas aparências...mas, quem é que estou enganando hein???

Roxton arregalou os olhos... estava boquiaberto com a explosão de palavras bombardeadas por Madge.

M: Não estou conseguindo enganar ninguém, né!!! Nem a mim mesmo eu consegui enganar... e, agora não sei bem o que fazer...mais uma vez na vida vou tentar fazer a coisa certa...pensar em mim e, em minha felicidade...

R: Madge???

M: Ainda não terminei... Roxton, quando estou com você, até esqueço que estou aqui no plateau... tudo fico bem... esqueço do tempo, das tarefas ruins, dos perigos... não sei explicar...

R: Madge!!!

M: Tá bom vai!!! Pode começar a zuar!!!

R: Pelo contrário... bom, confesso que estou surpreso com tudo o que me falou... mas, boa parte eu já sabia...

M: Quer dizer, então que estou agindo como uma idiota???

R: Não... algumas coisas a casa da árvore toda já sabia...

M: Ai... minha reputação...

R: Você só pensa nisso???

M: Claro que não, né!!!

R: Minha Madge, acho que agora sou o homem mais feliz da face da Terra!!!

M: Seu bobo!!!

Roxton, pegou Madge no colo e começou a rodopiar e a beijá-la docemente, enquanto riam de alegria. Roxton que nunca esperava isso da parte de Madge, estava tranqüilo, que nem ligava se tivesse que pagar a aposta que fizera com Ned. E, por outro lado Madge, que também se surpreendera com sua atitude, estava curiosa pra saber o que aconteceu com Ned e Verônica, já que antes de toda esta conversa, as duas conversavam sobre isso.

Os dois se amaram ali mesmo. Cada um sentindo o cheiro do outro.

Mais tarde...

Estavam todos na mesa para jantar.

C: Nossa, estou com uma baita fome!!!

F: Eu também.. que tem pra comer??

Vê olha para Madge.

M: Não olha pra mim!!!

V: Mas, era a sua vez de fazer, Madge!!!

M: Não mesmo!!! Sou péssima na cozinha...

F: O que??? Quer dizer que não tem nada pra comer!!!

R: É o que parece, Finn!!! Mas, onde você estava hein, Verônica???

V: Estava muito ocupada resolvendo um problema!!!

R: E você Ned???

N: Eu também...

Ned e Vê se entreolharam.

C: E você, Roxton???

R: Eu o que???

F: Não finja de bobo... e você porque não fez o jantar hein???

R: Ahn...é...que... não tenho obrigação de responder...

N: O que???

R: E, aliás, quem faz as perguntas aqui sou eu!!!

V: Ahn...quem disse?

C: Duvido que estavam todos ocupados a ponto de não terem tempo nem de fazerem o jantar!!!

M: É que...

Madge olhou para Roxton, procurando uma saída.

R: A Madge ainda está machucada...

C: Em relação a Madge... tudo bem... ela ainda está se recuperando...

F: Então, como me explicam as risadas e gargalhadas que escutei mais cedo???

C: Isso é verdade, Finn???

M: Que risadas???

F: Eu sei muito bem o que eu ouvi viu???

Madge olhou para Roxton e cochichou para ele.

M: Te falei que não era uma boa idéia fazer tudo aquilo de dia!!!

R: Pelo que saiba, você não reclamou!!!

C: To esperando explicação!!!

N: Vamos ficar aqui ou fazer algo pra comermos hein???

V: Boa idéia, Ned!!! Eu te ajudo!!!

Vê e Ned saíram e foram preparar o jantar. Enquanto os outros tentavam achar uma boa explicação.

R: Estava cuidando de Madge...

C: E to vendo que fez o trabalho direitinho né!!!

Finn abafou um risinho.

M: Roxton é muito eficiente com o que faz!!!

Challenger arregalou os olhos e pensou.

C: Quero ver até onde isso chega... eles acham que me engana... não a mim... sei o que fizeram e, fico feliz por eles!!! Mas, um pouco de diversão não faz mal nenhum...

C: Porque você está protegendo ele hein???

M: Eu??? Protegendo??? Você está muito enganado!!!

F: Está sim...

R: Que isso gente!!! Só por causa de uma coisa boba vamos brigar!!!

C: Coisa boba, Roxton???

F: Se você acha que passar fome é coisa boba... você deve estar muito bobo ou sei lá o que!!!

M: Finn?

C: Finn está certa!!! Todos aqui tem uma tarefa a fazer todos os dias...

F: Custa fazer a de vocês???

M: E, o que você estava fazendo esse tempo todo hein, Finn?

F: Eu estava ajudando Challenger no laboratório!!!

R: O dia todo??

C: Qual problema, meu jovem??

R: Nada...é só que, se vocês ficaram o dia todo lá como Finn falou que escutou Madge rindo, hein???

Finn, engoliu a seco.

F: É que...

C: Pedi a ela algumas coisas e, ela foi buscar!!!

Roxton começou a desconfiar de tanta pergunta, olhou para Challenger e viu-o abafar um risinho e, logo entendeu do que se tratava.

M: Sei... mais vocês também não se preocuparam em fazer nada para comer...

F: Era a sua tarefa Madge!!!

Enquanto Finn e Madge discutiam, Roxton chegou em Challenger e, cochichou.

R: Aonde você quer chegar com isso hein???

C: Lugar nenhum!!!

R: Então acho melhor ir parando, senão as coisas vão esquentar demais e não agüentará conter.

C: Que isso, Roxton!!! É só uma brincadeira!!!

R: Você conhece muito bem a Madge né!!!

Nesta hora, Vê chega perto deles, junto com Ned.

V: O que está acontecendo????

C: Nada...

N: Como nada Challenger???

R: Fala pra eles da sua brincadeira...

V: Brincadeira???

Challenger olha para Finn e Madge e percebe que a discussão está cada vez pior.

C: Garotas??? Tenham calma!!!

M: Ela que começou!!! Quer dizer...vocês né!!!

C: Ta bom!!! Confesso... era só uma brincadeira!!!

F: O que???

C: Isso mesmo Finn!!! Desde o inicio.

F: Como assim???

C: Desde que chegamos aqui, dividimos as tarefas, só que não é regra e, neste caso, que Madge ainda tá se recuperando do machucado, a tarefa dela seria de outra pessoa... só que desta vez esquecemos disso e, deixamos tudo como estava.

F: Eu acho que Madge está perfeitamente bem...e, ela só não fez porque não quis!!!

M: Sempre fiz minhas tarefas viu!!! Reclamava mais sempre fazia e faço!!!

F: Não é o que parece!!!

V: Finn??? A Madge esta certa!!! O erro foi de todos nós...

N: Mas, agora não adianta reclamar, xingar ou algo do tipo... o que já fez, tá feito!!!

R: Vamos fazer o jantar e pronto!!!

C: Eu ajudo!!!

M: Vou tomar meu banho!!!

F: Ta vendo... só pensa nela!!!

Todos: Finn????

Fim...


End file.
